


the first to say goodbye

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all know what this is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Literal tears went into the making of this. :(


End file.
